


Can't Help Falling in Love

by redhoodiee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Slow Dancing, Songfic, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodiee/pseuds/redhoodiee
Summary: No one can help falling in love after hearing the song "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley.Not even golden boy Dick Grayson.





	

The light from the Christmas lights adorning the room sparkled on the myriad of sequined dresses making their way through the party, the colorful glints catching Dick’s eye as women in high heels walked around trying to grab the arms of the men with the most money. Holly and mistletoe was hung from the walls around the greatly decorated Christmas tree, giving the room that seasonal pine scent. Red ribbons of all sizes were placed delicately on the branches of the tree along with soft-white lights and large Christmas ornaments. As Dick walked past he laughed at his inverted reflection in the gold orb.

The annual Christmas gala was being held at the Gotham Regency, and as usual Dick was attending with Bruce. He didn’t truly enjoy these things only because there usually weren’t many kids there he enjoyed, plus the suit he wore scratched him in places not even Catwoman could reach. He sat at a table with Bruce and entertained himself with spinning the small green cufflinks that twinkled in the light. 

As the night went on people danced to a mix of Christmas tunes and classic songs. The drunk singing from some of the people slightly hurt the fourteen year old’s ears, but he just laughed at the antics. He was used to it and liked that so many people were in the Christmas spirit while in such a spirit-sucking place like Gotham. 

After a few hours of being bored out of his wits, Dick was able to have dessert. He managed to grab a slice of cake before the line became too long, and victoriously made his way back to the table where his guardian was sitting.

As he was shoveling the chocolate cake into his mouth, he listened as another song came over the speakers. Dick recognized the tune before the words even began. His father would sing it to his mother when he was small, the sounds of his father’s deep voice vibrating through Dick’s memory, and he smiled fondly at the memory of his father singing “But I can’t help falling in love with you.”

He watched as Bruce took the hand of Selina Kyle and guided them to the dance floor with dozens of others, slow dancing to the sweet voice of the King. The women had their heads on their partners’ chests, and the men pulled them close.

It was then that Dick looked around and noticed he was one of few people sitting down not dancing.

And it was at that moment that he realized he wanted to fall in love one day, no matter how crazy of a lifestyle he lived.

Sure, he noticed how difficult it was for Bruce to have any sort of love life while also playing vigilante at night, but he decided from that moment that he would manage, he would make it work. He’d fall in love like his parents one day.

Closing his eyes he listened to the tune and thought about what the future had in store for him. Who would he fall in love with? Would he have many loves? Would he ever get married?

He was torn from his thoughts by a warm hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw Bruce standing above him, smiling at his young ward. Then he realized the song had ended and everyone was beginning to go home.

“Ready to go, Dick?” Bruce asked. He knew that the second he got in the car they’d be switching into their gear for their late night jobs. He nodded, and as he walked with Bruce he couldn’t stop his thoughts from returning to his future love.

Continuing to smile even as the cold winter air nipped at his face, he entered the car, where Alfred glanced back at him through the rearview mirror.

“Master Dick, you seem to have had a nice time at the gala tonight.”

Dick chuckled slightly and looked out the window as the car began to pull away from the hotel. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

* * *

The sounds of bat echoes and wings filled the cave as Dick and Bruce continued to raise their voices. The anger and hurt in Dick’s last words was what truly woke the bats.

Dick glared fiercely into Bruce’s icy blue eyes, neither backing down from their current staring match. Beads of tears welled in Dick’s eyes, he was just so furious. The two men were red in the face from yelling, muscles tense beneath the tight kevlar suits.

What right did he have getting another kid and letting him be Robin? Robin was his mantle, not Bruce’s to give away.

And what made Jason good enough for adoption but Dick was still only Bruce’s ward? None of this was fair. At all.

He broke the eye contact with Bruce then focused his eyes on the kid, who stood slightly behind the Batman. Beneath his stray black strands of hair he stared at Dick with admiration even though Dick had just totally lashed out and had basically belittled the kid.

He just shook his head and walked away, muttering a “fuck this.” Hopping on his bike and putting his helmet on he sped out of the cave as fast as he could. He had left the radio on, and as he drove through the grim streets of Gotham he heard Elvis’ “Can’t Help Falling In Love” through the helmet.

He quickly turned it off.

* * *

Adorned with a white suit with gold cufflinks and matching gold vest and tie, Dick sat in the prestigious ball hosted by none other than the Black Mask. It was a New Year’s party, and although Dick would’ve preferred being with his family or getting drunk with some of his former Titans teammates, he was sitting undercover watching one of Gotham’s worst criminals.

The large disco ball in the center of the dance floor twinkled and as the lights dimmed tiny specks of rainbow light danced on the floor and walls. The giant ice sculpture in the room also became lit with a bright blue light, equaling the color of ribbons hung on the wall as well as the table center pieces. People frantically ran to their tables to grab their hats, glasses, confetti poppers, noise makers, and any other props to celebrate the new year.

People made their way back to the dance floor as another song started. “Wise men say, only fools rush in…” Dick cracked a smile as the Elvis song played, once again remembering his parents.

Looking around, he saw few others still sitting, and he locked eyes with Jason, who was also undercover with him. He was sitting a few tables over, wearing a silver suit with a royal blue tie. Probably noticing the feeling of eyes on him, Jason had turned to meet Dick’s gaze and smirked at him. He had grown a lot since his death, becoming a vigilante all his own. It was seldom Dick got to see Jason, but the few times he did was nice. They didn’t fight too much, even though the younger was short-tempered and sassy as hell.

The song began to end and people began counting down from ten. Jason just slightly lifted his champagne flute, and Dick followed suit. They toasted one another, then went back to watching the men they were there to spy on.

Suddenly, a girl walked over to Dick and grabbed his hand, asking him to join her on the dance floor. He begrudgingly accepted and walked with her, feeling a pair of eyes on his back as he went.

* * *

“Don’t lie, Jay.”

“I’m not lying, Dickface.”

“I don’t know one person that didn’t cry while watching Monsters Inc.”

“Well, here I am.”

“You’re so full of shit, Jason." 

“Screw you, Dick. I’m not that sappy. It takes more than a sad monster and a little girl to make me cry. ”

“Okay, well, what about during Bambi?”

“...no.”

“Ha! I knew you had some sort of soft spot.”

“Fuck off.”

The two sat perched on a rooftop opposite the Penguin’s Iceburg Lounge, wind gently tussling Dick’s raven black hair. It was a full moon, and somehow a few stars were visible in the sky even through the harsh lights of Gotham. They were looking for intel on the shipment of weapons Penguin was bringing into Gotham. The Red Hood had been on the case as well, and their paths happened to cross. At the moment, Jason was watching through binoculars at the front doors where Penguin was seen coming in and out of quite frequently throughout the night. Dick was listening in, but it proved difficult over the loud music from the club.

“I bet you cry during every movie, Dick, you’re-”

“Shut up.”

“Well, fu-”

“Jason, shush, wait.”

Dick closed his eyes and listened, and Jason looked through the binoculars to see if there was something going on. All he could see was one of Penguin’s guards standing in front of a velvet red rope blocking off the entrance to the place. The door was propped open but no one was going in or out at the moment.

“What do you hear?” Jason asked after a few moments.

“Nothing, I just love this song.”

Dick opened his eyes and smiled at him, Jason just shaking his head. He could hear it too, without the sonar set Nightwing was holding. It was “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by one of his favorite artists, Elvis Presley. He removed his helmet, revealing his red domino and messy helmet hair that would just stick up in every direction.

The two sat enjoying the song, and when it ended they locked eyes, albeit quickly breaking the contact, blushing. There was no doubt something had been going on between the two for the past few months, yet neither had the nerve to fully address it. 

They sat quietly for a few more moments before they both leaned in, looking surprised at the other at first, then quickly going for the kiss. It was sweet and quick, only a few seconds long. But they could each tell it was something the other had been wanting to do for a long time. 

“Wow.”

* * *

Jason and Dick sat on a couch in the manor, watching TV in one of the many living rooms. In a part of the manor that was seldom used, they decided to use the room to watch a movie. It was late at night, the two had decided to take the night off and come visit the others. While the rest of the family was out on the streets, the couple sat cuddled under a large throw, nothing but sweatpants on either man, curtains covering the light of the crescent moon high in the night, watching the Conjuring 2.

They had been dating for about a year now, and they had grown to love watching movies together. They watched just about every genre and could name about a hundred movies they had seen together. When one was injured or sick they would sit and watch movies all day, enjoying the company of one another.

Tonight they had chosen The Conjuring 2. They were avid horror movie watchers, and they decided it was time to give this movie a try.

As the movie ended, they were left with a scene of the two ghost hunters dancing to the famous soft ballad by none other than Elvis Presley.

Dick looked at Jason and smiled. “What a great song.”

Jason agreed, his warm green eyes meeting Dick’s cool blues, a small “mhm” coming from behind his lips as he leaned in and kissed the tip of Dick’s nose. He moved lower and Dick’s lips caught his, kissing him back loving as ever.

Dick could thoroughly say he had finally fallen in love.

* * *

A clock ticked away on the wall in the quiet house, the only other noise mixing with the sounds of birds through the open window. Atop the kitchen table sat a cup of coffee and an empty bowl with spoon. A man with a newspaper sat hidden behind them, reading up on the latest zeitgeist.

He adjusted his glasses as he read an article about the Batman. The costume was a bit different, all black, covering the entire face, a red bat insignia spread across the chest, and he knew the man inside of it was different, too. He smiled thinking of Terry McGinnis and all the trouble he gives to Bruce. He was doing a good job though, and Dick was glad he could enjoy his retirement knowing Gotham was in good hands.

He was in his sixties now, his time as a hero being put to rest almost ten years ago. He still helped out every once in awhile on the computers, running data, helping put pieces of a case together, aiding in training the new recruits, but otherwise he lived a quiet life now.

It was funny, looking in the mirror and seeing himself now. Gray hair, slight wrinkles, but all in all still the same Dick Grayson. He needed glasses now, just like most people, but he only wore them when he needed to. His husband told him he looked better than ever in his old age, could even go up against the infamous George Clooney, and he only could hope so.

Taking another sip from his coffee, he heard a song start playing through the speakers in the house. Years ago his husband persuaded him to put surround-sound speakers in every room of the house so that they could play music for guests during parties, or have a movie play throughout the house, enhancing their movie experience.

Or have enjoyable background music while having sex in any room of the house.

He looked up and listened to Elvis’ voice singing the famous line, “But I can’t help, falling in love with you.”

His husband walked in soon after, the same devilish smirk dancing on his lips he’s had from the time Bruce found him on the streets. Those green eyes held a warmth in them, and Dick couldn’t help but grin like a fool. How Jason made him this happy after almost thirty-five years was anyone’s guess.

The taller of the two walked over and pulled his husband from the chair, kissing him ever so gently. Jason’s hair was beginning to gray, yet still had some of the black in it. It was still a mess, in his face like it always had been, maybe a little shorter than in the past, the white streak in it beginning to blend with the grayer colors now.

“Hi, babe.” Dick said as he put his hands around Jason’s neck. He put his head on Jason’sa shoulder and closed his eyes.

Jason held him close at the waist and rested his head atop of Dick’s. “I love you, Dick.”

“I love you, too, Jason.” The two stood together for a while, slightly dancing to the song, enjoying the embrace.

Suddenly the smaller looked up, grinning like a fool at Jason. “You know, I wish you would’ve danced with me to this song that night we were watching Black Mask’s men all those years ago.”

Jason just smirked. “As I recall you had a pretty young lady come and scoop you up first. And was dancing to it on our wedding day not enough for you?”

“It was, but back then that girl wasn’t as nice looking as you. She probably still isn’t.”

“Probably?” he said with fake jealousy, raising an eyebrow.

Dick just laughed and replied a small “shut up” before resting his head on Jason’s shoulder again.

Jason kissed the top of Dick’s head, and Dick just hummed in delight, happy to be in Jason’s arms forever and always.

_But I can’t help falling in love with you..._


End file.
